Strages the Gecko
Information * Strages is a Sonic the Hedgehog fan character based off of various other Sega & Non-Sega IPs, his planet of origin being Mobius, which would be located in the SEGAverse. * The canonical (and only) version of this character is being roleplayed by the user IVBOY. * An anthropomorphic gecko who fell into toxic waste due to a freak accident with a mutant he was working on. This caused him to become a zombie Role * He generally plays as one of the protagonists, but will follow Sylph's ideals and beliefs. He's able to defeat a few Saiyan, if they're caught off guard. * Follows Sonic, but is directly part of Team Toxic, being First in Command. Abilities and Attacks * Acid Manipulation * High Power Stat * High intellect * Low speed for a Mobian, but still a high speed stat for everything else. * Gliding * Toxicity * Being a prick lmao Forms and Fusions * Hyper: On Sonic's page, but adds much more acid control, as well as a stronger earthquake attack. * 01: When surrounded by Acid, he turns himself into a giant * Frenzied: Requires Sylph to activate it. Spiders and bugs!!! * Unbound: Unused as of yet, no info given. Strengths * Strages can't be harmed by it or poison. It will only heal him. * According to Sega Heroes logic, Strages cannot be damaged by Darkness Typed attacks. * Strages gets Attack Up from being frozen, becoming a frozen being with attacks similar to the Werehog's, excluding the limb stretching. * Strages takes damage from Electricity, but can fire about 10% of it back at the attacker. * Strages is immune to most status effects, excluding Sap, Rage, Mushroom, Scarecrow, & Burn, (on himself), and Taunt, (on someone else). ** Poison will ultimately end up healing him. ** Confusion will raise his attack and his speed ** Sleep does work, but he begins to heal. ** Time Stoppers will only cause him to slow down a bit. Weaknesses * Strages is weak to antiseptic. Inventory His current inventory/equipment contain: * Spiked Cuffs * Spiked Collar * A Nose Ring * A Goalpost that was torn from the ground. * A Nonfunctional Catterkiller badnik. * A Plague Mask * Sledge Hammer Amy :eksd: * Barrel of toxic chemicals special occasions * His Wallet * ETC. Trivia * Strages, although he generally harms the environment due to his own ideals, is actually an environmentalist. * Strages considers Sonic the nicest and most forgiving person he's ever met. * Strages is honestly scared of Doomslayer. * Strages thinks all religions are true. * Strages also has an unstable relationship with Cario, sometimes working with him, but generally not. * grimy looser ecksd * Strages has the choice to eat trash. The closest he's ever gotten to doing so, however, is drinking chemicals from his cup. * Strages can breathe in Mega Muck/Mega Mack indefinitely. * Strages acts like a villain toward people like Volt and Adam so he can keep up a reputation. * Strages will do anything to kill anyone who harms his family. ** He hates it when someone attacks a 'defenseless' child, excluding someone like Blade. * Strages was completely original when created, but then began to take cues from Knuckles Sonic, Susie Deltarune, Ebitan of the Dead, Bowser Mario, and Acid Man Man. Category:Characters Category:Super Forms Category:Mobian